


Locked Away

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Open and Closed challenge. Hermione leaves magic behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Away

Her mother's eyes were fixed opened, staring blankly at the ceiling. Her father lent passed her to close his wife's eyes, forever.

It was a long time before Hermione could move, and longer still, before she could accept what had happened.

When she did she knew that somewhere a door had closed, someone had shut a book, turned off a light. She knew that courage sometimes meant protecting those you could, and resisting the urge to seek revenge. Sirius's past had taught her that.

In her room and packed every magic thing she owned into her trunk and closed it.


End file.
